


Nyárë yondo atacárala

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The due South pilot told in the style of Tolkien's Silmarillion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyárë yondo atacárala

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Quenya available: [Nyárë yondo atacárala](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747660) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula)



> Er, I don't know where this came from. *facepalm* But hey, I knew learning Quenya grammar would come in useful some day...

It came to pass in the reign of Elizabeth II that evil men despoiled the north. Dry lands were sunk under water and men fled their dwelling-places of old, and all for the sake of greed and the lust for gold. One man there was who stood against them, Robert Fraser of the royal guard, and he was betrayed by one he thought his friend and cut down cruelly from behind.

But no murder of a royal guard goes unavenged, and his son Benton swore to hunt down the killers, even should it take him to the ends of the earth. These killers were not skilful in the ways of the wild, and Benton and his wolf companion found their tracks writ large upon the land. For many days and many nights he followed them, ever southward until he came to the city of Chicago, that lay south of the dominion of Canada.

He came to that city clad in the red coat of the royal guard, and the people marvelled to see him, for servants of the Queen did not often venture there. It was a large city and strange, and Benton almost despaired of finding those whom he sought. But in that foreign land men of good faith could yet be found, and Benton met a man of the city guard, Ray Vecchio by name, who offered him aid.

As Benton was skilled in tracking in the wild, so was Ray in the city, and they soon found the killer. But he was only the instrument of others, and Benton found to his dismay that the corruption had spread even into the royal guard itself.

Benton went into exile rather than keep silent about that corruption, and stayed in that southern city, far from his homeland in the marches of the north.


End file.
